High School Love
by Aegyo SS501
Summary: High school can be tough, huh? TVXQ are the cool and popular boys at school that everyone loves. When an average girl catches the attention of sweet maknae, Changmin, can the school keep it together? CMxOC
1. I Just Love the Spotlight

A/N: Here is another TVXQ story that I started a long time ago. I'm not sure whether to continue it or not, so please, review and tell me if you like it. Yeah, I know, Jae is a jerk in here, but everyone has him as the sweet type. What about the rascal Jae?

Disclaimer: I Do not own TVXQ. :( sadly.

Chapter one

Well, what can I say? Today I had a crappy start in the morning. My alarm clock didn't go off, making me late for school. I had to walk since I missed the bus. Because I was late, I forgot my project for chemistry, and my teacher locked me out. 2nd hour was just as bad. We had a test that I didn't even know about, and I was forced to take it anyways, no doubt, I failed it. Not to mention I was already in a bad mood. Oh, and did I mention that once again the boy I always stare at didn't notice me again? Well yeah... He didn't. I stare at him everyday, and nothing. Sure, other cute guys stare at me, but its different with them. They are just like me. Ordinary and unpopular. I mean, its not like popularity is everything to me, because frankly, I couldn't care less, its just that popularity is what is getting in the way of me and this boy. He's the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen, and I'm average. Don't get me wrong, I didn't say I was ugly or anything, but I'm no fairytale princess either. He is perfect... at least in my opinion he is, but he will never notice me. He's surrounded by rich, pretty, popular girls that could be so much more beneficiary to him, but whatever. I'm in no mood to deal with pointless emotions that will take me down a dead-end road. At least Jasmin will cheer me up in 3rd hour. She is my best  
friend. I sure could use some help.

"alright class. Its week 7 of the new school year, and since its your senior year, this is the time that makes or breaks you. So do it right." That's Mr. Kim. My history teacher. He's really strict with homework and due dates and that kind of stuff, but if you do your work, he's a really nice guy. I think he's my favorite teacher. His class has a couple of my friends in it. Jasmin sits in the back so she can stare at the back or some guys head. I guess she thinks he's cute. Oh, I forgot to mention the one guy who has _never_ seen right through me. Kim Junsu. He's a very popular guy that I guess the whole school thinks is unbearably adorable. Aegyo will do that to a person. Sometimes I think he likes to put on a show for the girls, but he's still freaking cute. He's been one of my best friends since freshman year. He became one of the popular kids after he dated this one rich girl, but that didn't change our friendship at all. He's a really good friend, and its been like the three musketeers with him, Jasmin, and me.

"alright, so yesterday we talked about WWII and the causes, right? Well today we'll have a small, friendly debate over what other choices there were, and what kind of effects it has left the world with, in current time. Pick your debate teams, and choose a captain. The debate will start in 15 minutes. Collect your notes and try to memorize information. Your time starts now." of course, like a herd of cows, the entire class panicked and rushed to different sides of the room. I stood up with my notes, scanning the room for jasmin, and before I knew it, Junsu had grabbed me and flung me to his desk. Jasmin and a couple other people had already chosen Junsu's team.

"Alrighty guys! Who is going to be our team captain?" Junsu said, grabbing his unorganized notes. All the girls pointed to Junsu, while all the boys pointed to Jasmin. Huh... big surprise.

"well we wont get this thing started if we don't have a leader." I said, rolling my head. This whole day was just one huge shot of stress. "Junsu is unorganized, and jasmin wont stop staring at their team captain. Neither of those can be very progressive."

"I can stop anytime I want to!" Jasmin said "He just looks so sad and alone. But at the same time, he's beautiful!"

"hahaha! You've got the worst case of boy fever." Junsu laughed. "I motion Davin to be our team leader!" he smiled. Everyone else agreed with him, of course. Damn that charisma.

"Fine. Ill tell u guys what to say, and when to say it, lets just sit down already, its about to start." I just love being in the spot light. Not.  
Mr. Kim signaled the beginning of the debate, and with the flip of a coin, we were chosen to begin....yay.

"I would like to begin the debate with an invitation for open discussion. Free debate, and friendly competition. With that said, I'm extending a greeting to our opposing team, and their leader." I'm soooo good.

"As the leader of my team, we accept your invitation, and return your greeting. I would also like to add that my opposing leader started the debate in a very respectable way, thus I give my respect to her, in addition, she has a very pretty smile." Excuse me? Did he just? Can you believe that? A popular kid just said that about me! I was sure that even though I had his respect, it was a distraction, and distractions make me angry. The nerve of some guys. Needless to say, I fell vulnerable to blushing.

"...w-why thank you…" I replied. I could feel dozens of eyes on me. I could even feel them looking at him. The classroom was very quiet. Even though he was the loner, deep, poetic type of guy, the girls still wanted him. He was the mysterious quiet popular kid. Junsu was his friend too. All of the sudden, the fire alarm went off, and the class was rushed outside across the street. Y'know, I just love fire drills. The sun beating down on your neck, making you sweat like a pig. The huge crowd of people, making the heat even more unbearable. And the gusting wind, which, I suppose helps the heat, but the skirts of female students can never hold their own against mother nature. Like I said... I just love fire drills.

"Junsu.. What the hell was with him in class?" I whispered.

"Oh, Yoochun? I don't know, I guess he was just in that kind of flirting mood." Junsu seemed kind of peeved. Even though we're just friends, he's really protective.

"Flirting... with me? Ew. Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"... I'm trying to figure that out myself." a voice said. I always heard that voice, and it was always picking on me. Jaejoong, the cold, heartless, jerk of a boy was standing right behind me. I could feel his glares on me like hot daggers. He never forgot to pick on me, at least once a day.

"excuse me, I don't think I was talking to you, Jaejoong." I said, a little afraid. His eyes could tear you up. "why are you even talking to me, Mr. popular?"

"Because I just don't see why he would even waste energy looking at you."

"Hey! Jaejoong! Why don't you just beat it, huh? No one wants your crap today." Junsu said, very angry. I knew it wouldn't be long before he was pushed too far.

"oh, that leads me to you, Junsu. Why exactly do you even hang around this girl, hmm? It's not like she knows much about anything. She hardly has any friends, and if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have any at all. Honestly Su, why even bother?" Jaejoong said, never taking his eyes away from me. Obviously he wanted me to know he meant every word he said.

"look, why do you hate me so much? Huh? I've never done anything to you! Just because I'm not popular like you doesn't mean I'm useless!"

"you're right. It just means you have no connections. And as we all know it, life is all about who you know." Jaejoong said, giving Junsu a disappointing look and walking away. I had just about had it with this guy, when Junsu, once again, stuck his neck out for me.

"don't hate us just because you've never known what its like to have real friends!" he yelled at Jaejoong. It was then that I felt my heart stop in fear. Jaejoong froze, turned around, and briskly walked back to us.

"you think any of my friends would leave me for this... this loser? None of them even notice her. I guess that's why we never got along Junsu. You don't have what it takes to let go."

"you think your best friends would stick with you if they knew about how you treat her everyday? This isn't right Jae..." Junsu said, getting in the face of the ice prince. Jaejoong broke out in laughter.

"you honestly think Yunho would leave me for this pathetic nobody? That's really hilarious."

"What about Changmin? Hmm? He wouldn't stand for this." Junsu knew he had him in a sensitive area.

"look at me. I've wasted far more energy on you guys than I needed to. I've become you, Junsu. I'm just going to leave because, really, this isn't worth much, now is it?" JaeJoong gave us a death glare and walked away for the final time. Of course I was embarrassed. Just because of JaeJoong's incredible face, many girls were looking at me like I had a disease. Yay for being ostracized. Right as I was feeling at my lowest, Yoochun walked over to us.

"Hey guys. What was that all about?" Yoochun asked, genuinely concerned.

"oh great... the whole freakin world heard that" I said, blushing. I just loooove being in the spot light.


	2. JaeJoong Territory

A/N: OK, so here is chapter two! I apologize for how long it's been taking me. I've had an ungodly strong case of writer's block, and I've been working on my SS501 story. Check it out! ;) So I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review! Please! It gives me a fuzzy feeling inside when you guys like my stuff. ^^ Motivation! Yaw!

Chapter Two

Finally, we had been let back into the school, after an hour. We were able to go to our next class, which had really been the only good part of my day. After being embarrassed that way in History, and the harassment from JaeJoong, I just wanted my day to end. Just like always, word had gotten around that I had gotten into it with the ice prince and everyone around me acted as if I had lupus. Arrogant social climbers, that's what they really were. I had fought my way through the hallways and arrived at my locker. What was my combination again? Oh hell, I'll just wing it.

After I had switched my books out and gotten ready for Statistics, I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. Quickly, I turned to see what it was, and no one was there. Are you serious? This happened every day. Someone was screwing with me, and when I catch them, they'll be sorry. Just as I was beginning to close my locker, I saw him from the corner of my eye. He was so suave. He was walking with his friends of course, which, in this case, made me cringe. The tall, dark, and handsome boy that had my interests made his was closer, and we made eye contact. I lost my breath. Shim Changmin had smiled at me, for once. Usually it was me doing the smiling, but he never saw me. At least, I didn't think he did.

My face was engulfed in the deepest shade of rouge and his eyes became mismatched. I loved that about him. He continued to walk past me and talk amongst his friends. It was a given that Jung Yunho was beside him. They were best friends; Always together. JaeJoong was also with them glaring at me and he bumped into shoulder, but I didn't even care. Changmin had smiled at me. Yunho also smiled at me, which brought me down from my high. He was generally nice, except for when JaeJoong was around. It's not like he was mean with JaeJoong, he just never really noticed how serious JaeJoong was when he picked on people. I returned the smile, and sighed. Today was the greatest day ever.

Soon after they left, the first warning bell had rang. Crap, I should have been halfway to class by now. Jasmin as also in this class and I couldn't wait to tell her about what just happened. I rushed to the room and sat in my seat, just as the last bell rang. I took my usual seat in front of my friend, who could tell something had happened.

"What's with you? You're flushed. You feelin' ok?" Jasmin asked, concerned.

"You'll never believe what just happened… it was surreal…" I sighed, contently. And I wanted my day to end? Who am I kidding, I wanted this day to last forever. Look, I know what you're thinking. _Are you serious? You're this giddy over some guy smiling at you for 5 seconds, tops? _And yes, I am. I'm a lonely girl who's been gawking at him for years. Let me be.

"Well spit it out, already." She whispered, hitting my arm. She had never been the patient type. Just then, our instructor entered the room with a nice warm smile on her face.

"Hello everyone! How are you?" she beamed. Apparently, the heat from outside and the terrible timing of the fire drill hadn't bothered her much. Then again, she was always the positive type. I leaned back and whispered to Jasmin.

"I'll write a note telling you all about it."

"Yes! Don't leave out any important parts, either!" she half whispered. I took out a scratch piece of paper and tore of a tiny corner of it. With my pencil, I wrote what was to blame for my overwhelming happiness. _Changmin smiled at me today. _I pretended to stretch my body, reaching my arms far back behind me and dropping the shred of paper onto her desk. "Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke? This scrap! What kind of details could possible be on this thing?" she said, scoffing at me. I didn't need details, and neither did she. They didn't really matter.

Almost immediately afterwards, a soft squeal could be heard from behind me. The boy sitting in from of me turned around and made a face. I shrugged and pointed to the boisterous girl behind me. She could never keep quiet. The boy laughed and returned to his previous position.

"Jas, shut up. You're being loud!" I said, shoving her hand off her desk.

"Did he really smile at you? Usually it isn't a big deal, but he's never smiled at you before! Wow, you must be tickled pink right now!" she giggled. She was practically oozing best friend mode.

"yeah, he really did. I'll tell you more about it during break." I said, placing my attention on the front of the room.

I wasn't staring at anything in particular. I had intended on daydream for the rest of the day; after all, it was far better than I would have thought when I woke up this morning. The class had gone by quickly with my head in the clouds. I didn't even bother taking notes. I just couldn't shake those mismatched eyes out of my head. I wonder if he had heard about my dispute with JaeJoong this morning. Was that why he smiled at me? Because heard my feelings were probably hurt? I really hoped not.

The bell rang, releasing all of us from the room and Jasmin drug me out into the hallways. She was exasperated. The last time I saw her this happy was when she was partners with Yunho in Science.

"Tell me! I've been going crazy trying not to say anything during class!" she said, shaking me.

"It's nothing special." I said, smiling. My cheeks turned pink just at the thought of it. "He was walking by my locker with Yunho and JaeJoong and-"

"JaeJoong! He's so gorgeous…" she interrupted me. There's so much not right with her.

"…Yes... JaeJoong. Did you forget what he did this morning? I can't believe your really gunna start that right now." I said, sighing.

"I'm sorry; you know how I get over him." She apologized. "So tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened. He was walking with them, and we made eye contact for like, 5 seconds." When you think about it, 5 seconds is a long time to keep eye contact with someone. "He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. Yunho smiled too, but that jerk bumped into me on purpose." I was really growing to hate him. I only disliked him before, but it was getting to be too much.

"He did? Wow! I can't believe you guys looked into each others eyes for that long!" she squealed. Even though she was happy for me, I knew she was role playing the whole thing with her and that ice prince. Still, she was my best friend.

"So, what do you want to do for lunch? Do you want to go and stare at them?" she smiled, gently bouncing. She really liked watching them. I know it sounds creepy, but they were beautiful boys. Even with my extremely distaste for JaeJoong, I will admit, the boy was good looking. Hmm… superiority complex?

"I don't know. JaeJoong already gave me crap, and I got lucky enough to Changmin to notice me. I don't wanna press my luck and get embarrassed for gawking." I said. I was still overwhelmed, but I knew my limits. We started walking towards my locker so we could put our things in it. We shared our lockers with each other to cut down walking during passing periods.

"Oh, come on. Junsu is waiting for us! He's sitting with Yoochun today!" she said, nearly creaming.

"Today is like… You're fairytale dream, isn't it?" I laughed. I opened my locker and we put our books inside it.

"Yes. Yes it is. And damn it, Davin, You will not be the reason I wake up." She laughed, closing the locker and grabbing my hand. She led me to the lunch room where everyone had already begun eating. No matter how crowded it was, everyone seemed to stare at you when you entered. I kind of hated this place.

"Davin! Jas! Over here!" Junsu bellowed, waving us over to a table where he and Yoochun were sitting together. They were going through Yoochun's iPod, and I assumed music was their conversation topic.

"Hey guys." Yoochun said, smiling. He moved his bag so there was a forth place to sit. Naturally, Jasmin took the seat beside him. I didn't mind sitting next to Junsu. He smelled really good today. I know, odd reason to sit next to him. "What's up?" he said, wrapping up the iPod and stuffing it into his bag.

"Nothing much; What about you guys?" I said, taking off my own bag and setting it next to me on the floor.

"Same." Junsu said, yawning. "People are talking about this morning." He said, disgusted. I liked that about Junsu, you could always tell exactly how he felt about any situation. You could hear it in his voice. "Isn't it pathetic how one little argument starts, and suddenly 'everyone was there to see it'. It makes me sick how all these people only care about themselves."

"Me too. I know I'm not the most sociable person in school, but I don't need it when I have good friends like you guys." He sighed, looking at us. Junsu had turned up the Aegyo and pinched Yoochun's cheek softly. We were his good friends? Since when? I've only spoken to him maybe twice my whole life. I kind of felt bad for him.

"Oh, and I heard that JaeJoong is taking Changmin on a trip to JeJu with him and his family next week. Neither of them will be in school." Junsu said, giving me an apologetic look.

"So? Who cares what they do together. It's no one's business." I was so tired of people getting each other's lives. Junsu scratched his head and looked at Yoochun.

"I guess people are saying JaeJoong is jealous. So he's taking Changmin out of the city. I don't know what JaeJoong is jealous of exactly, but I guess he's been having an attitude with everyone."

"You don't think it has anything to do with the fact that you've been hanging out with Changmin lately?" Yoochun said, slightly condescending. Junsu leaned back and started to laugh. His little eyes, disappearing in his smile.

"He's jealous of me? No way. I haven't even hung out with Changmin that much. It's been like twice a week, at the most." I couldn't believe he was even hanging out with Changmin in the first place. I mean, I knew they were friends, but, they were hanging out and Junsu didn't even tell me? Oh, he'll get his. Yoochun still had a serious look on his face and turned his attention to the table with the three boys. Changmin and Yunho were enjoying their meals, laughing and talking.

"When you've trespassed into JaeJoong territory, once is one time too many."


End file.
